


Маленькие радости большого бизнеса

by Max_Gautz



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

Соски трутся о ткань блузки, потому и выпирают так явственно...   
Стоило рыжему подумать об этом, бросив очередной взгляд на грудь собеседницы, как собственное тело напомнило о том, что оно есть. Рубашка из какой-то тонкой синтетики вдруг показалась прохладной, а кожа - необыкновенно чувствительной к этой прохладе. Захотелось даже снять пиджак, чтобы ощущения стали ярче, но обстановка не располагала к таким вольностям. Катце улыбнулся даме и продолжил торговаться.   
К исходу третьего часа, когда вода была выпита, сигареты выкурены и контракт, наконец, подписан, Катце чувствовал себя вымотанным, но счастливым - он добился своего, не уступив ни единого пункта, и очаровательная бизнес-леди смотрела на него с каким-то обреченным восхищением, а ее юрист - с тихой ненавистью. Ничего личного, - думал рыжий, кланяясь женщине и пожимая руку мужчине, - все исключительно в интересах Синдиката. Ну, кроме комиссионных и... морального удовлетворения, конечно. Которое не исчисляется в цифрах.   
\- Домой, - скомандовал он водителю, забравшись на заднее сиденье, и раскрыл коммуникатор. Через минуту отчет о проделанной работе ушел адресату, а Катце откинулся на спинку сиденья и позволил себе ослабить галстук. Отдых - вот что ему требовалось. И прохлада.   
Катце снял пиджак и попросил водителя снизить температуру воздуха в салоне. За несколько минут, потребных на то, чтобы доехать до места назначения, он почти успел замерзнуть, и это было приятно, а впереди замаячила перспектива согреть себя спиртным...   
Коньяк? Или виски? Коньяк - решил Катце, выбираясь из машины.   
Потом, со стаканом в одной руке и сигаретой в другой, он бродил по просторной комнате и прикидывал, на что убить вечер. Кондиционер работал на полную мощность, расстегнутая рубашка свободно болталась на плечах, а в голову ничего не приходило - в ней все еще крутились обрывки разговоров, цифры, пункты контракта... После драки кулаками не машут, но Катце все повторял уже высказанные аргументы, формулировал новые и усмехался самому себе.   
Он и прежде знал, что, как никто, хорош в своем деле, но сегодня к этому знанию добавилось что-то еще.   
...Обтянутая легкой тканью грудь, матовые, бледно-розовые губы, слегка расфокусированный взгляд - и глухое, но ощутимое недовольство мужчины, такое плотное и вязкое, что не чувствовать его было нельзя.   
\- Я поимел твою девку? - спросил рыжий у противоположной стены. И проглотил содержимое стакана.   
Это был новый для него опыт.   
Плеснув себе еще порцию, он сделал несколько кругов по комнате. Слегка взвинченный и крайне довольный собой. Не знающий куда себя деть и чем занять голову. Возбужденный.   
Не было ничего лучше, чем это бездумное перемещение в пространстве, позволявшее чувствовать свое тело, управлять им, радоваться ему. И пока это самодовольство плескалось внутри, как напиток в прозрачном стакане, заниматься чем-то разумным было решительно невозможно.   
Отсалютовав своему отражению в зеркале, Катце влил в себя остатки допинга и сдвинул створку стенного шкафа. Там, на верхней полке, под стопкой одежды, в узком бархатном футляре хранилась одна очень нужная вещица - эргономичная, высокотехнологичная и чрезвычайно приятная на ощупь. Последнее слово техники...   
Катце полюбовался на серебристый вибратор, расстегнул ремень, снял брюки. Коньяка и движения ему было мало, теплая кожа все еще не желала остывать, а скользкая ткань рубашки дразнила ставшие слишком чувствительными соски. Погрев в ладонях многоскоростной, мультирежимный продукт секс-индустрии, Катце медленно выдохнул и ушел в постель.   
С выбором настроек вопросов не возникло - для начала вполне сгодилось ручное управление. Катце щелкнул выключателем, поднес жужжащий цилиндрик к соску и вздрогнул от прикосновения. В узких, коньячного цвета глазах появилось что-то мутное, а вскоре и дыхание сбилось. Рыжий потерся щекой о свое плечо и прошелся вибратором по животу - вниз, вверх, снова вниз... еще ниже, к гладкому лобку... Зажав блестящую игрушку между ног, он сквозь зубы втянул воздух и откинулся на спину: мышцы живота чуть подрагивали, приоткрытые губы кривились, рука бездумно сгребала простыню. Минута или чуть больше - и действие раздражителя стало казаться невыносимым, но вместо того, чтобы отделаться от него, Катце прибавил скорость и застонал. Бедра дернулись самопроизвольно, и, перекатившись на бок, рыжий уткнулся лбом в подушку - контроль он еще не утратил, но был близок к тому, и когда первые капли испарины выступили над верхней губой, а продолжать сжимать ноги, удерживая вибратор, стало невозможно, он заторопился вдруг, перевернулся на четвереньки и попытался сходу затолкать игрушку в нерастянутый зад. Ничего не вышло - к счастью.   
Приглушенно ругаясь, рыжий смазал пляшущий в руках прибор, а потом трясущимися пальцами поменял режим - на данной стадии, когда в голове было пусто, а внутри все дрожало от похоти, голосовое управление приходилось как нельзя кстати.   
Снова упав на спину, Катце задрал ноги и поднес закругленный кончик вибратора к анусу, чуть раздвинул сфинктер, подтолкнул легонько, но понял, что слишком напряжен, чтобы избежать боли. Нужно было расслабиться, только это оказалось невозможным - мышцы сводило от желания немедленно получить разрядку, и, нетерпеливо мыча, вздрагивая, скаля зубы, Катце наплевал на боль и протиснул узкий цилиндрик внутрь - достаочно глубоко, чтобы тело подбросило от немыслимой остроты ощущений, а мычание переродилось в жалобное поскуливание. Там, внутри, все полыхало, и простата отзывалась на вибрацию непереносимо тягучим наслаждением. Непереносимо. Совсем. Даже не пытаясь справиться с крупной дрожью, Катце потянул игрушку наружу и тут же затолкал обратно - глубже. Много глубже. До основания, разом.   
Скулеж оборвался на несколько долгих секунд, и, сделав судорожный вдох, Катце рявкнул, срываясь на крик:   
\- Еще, твою мать!   
Напичканный электроникой прибор послушно увеличил обороты - и уже ничего, кроме рычания, от бьющегося на постели тела добиться было невозможно. Подтягивая ноги к животу, перекатываясь с бока на бок и пытясь уползти то ли от боли, то ли от мучительного наслаждения, рыжий срывал горло, пока оргазм не сломал его, застав на попытке сжать бедра. Но и после оргазма узкое длинное тело, сложившееся так неудобно и странно, продолжало бессильно дрожать - судорога все длилась, адская машинка и не думала отключаться сама, а остановить ее не было ни голоса, ни сил...   
Позже, собрав волю в кулак и со стоном выдернув вибратор, Катце спихнул его голой пяткой на пол и вяло зашевелился, в надежде устроиться поуютней. Так и не снятая рубашка сползла с плеч и неудобно замоталась куда-то вбок, одна из запонок выскользнула из манжета, затерявшись где-то среди сбитых в кучу простыней, а неугомонный вибратор все жужжал на ковре, но рыжему было плевать, он слабо дернулся напоследок, всхлипнул негромко и выключился. Нет, ему ни черта не снилось.


End file.
